warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mios
| stancemod = Defiled Snapdragon | stance = | users = | introduced = | notes = }} The Mios is an Infested Blade and Whip combo that was added in , and is the third of the fan-made weapon designs from DE's Community Melee Weapon Contest to be implemented, preceded by the Kronen and the Silva & Aegis. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *High damage. ** High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *High status chance. *Long attack reach. *Slam attack has an innate chance to trigger a proc on the target as well as knockdowns targets for about 5-7 meters. *Has a polarity slot. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Defiled Snapdragon stance. '''Disadvantages *Lower and damage – less effective against shields and heavy armor. *Awkward attack animations cause the player to move slowly due to uninterruptible movesets. **Some movesets are slightly long, and the player is forced to play the full animation before they can move. Notes *Holding the melee key or button while sheathed initiates an attack that makes the warframe dash forward while doing a flurry of attacks. **While equipped, the Mios performs a spinning attack combo where it throws its whip end after an initial slashing attack. Enemies caught by the whip will be pulled towards the player in a manner similar to Rip Line, and inflicted a guaranteed proc. ***The range of the whip attack is affected by Reach, however the attack will only pull enemies that are within the unmodified attack range of 10 meters. ***The whip swings in an arcing motion and can hit multiple enemies, allowing for small-area crowd control. *The Mios' ground attack has an unknown chance of inflicting a proc on an enemy target, regardless of any elemental damage mods on the weapon. Trivia * The Mios was designed and submitted by the player ''RedSkittlez ''for the Community Melee Weapon Contest. * The Mios took more than an entire year to be fully developed, being one of the longest weapons in production to be added to the game. * The Blade and Whip weapon type as a whole is somewhat similar to a Kusarigama or its predecessor the Kyoketsu-shoge, both of which were bladed weapons with a chain attached to the other end of the handle. In both cases however the chain was typically used to immobilize or disarm an enemy rather than directly attack him. * The entire weapon is comprised of 2 different blades. The top has a socket that fits into the main bladed part, which increases the visual reach of the weapon. Bugs *The Mios will sometimes do an attack animation after a successful stealth attack, which will slow the player down (as they are forced to do the attack animation in full) or hit nearby enemies, alerting them in the process. Media MiosCodex.png|Mios in Codex. Atlas Holstering Method of the Mios.jpg 230410_2015-11-17_00006.png|Trinity's Mios Warframe Mios, Double Ended Satisfaction thequickdraw Tenno Reinforcements - Mios Warframe Mios Warframe - Mios (Blade & Whip) fr:Mios Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Community Concept Category:Infested Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Blade and Whip Category:Research